narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Edmund Pevensie
Edmund "Ed" Pevensie was a preteen boy who was the second of his family, after his younger sister, Lucy, to enter the magical world of Narnia. He was later given the Narnian title, King Edmund the Just, Duke of Lantern Waste and Count of the Western March, and Knight of the Noble Order of the Table (reign: 1000–1015). First Visit and his Royal Crowning Upon first arriving in Narnia during the Age of Winter, Edmund encountered the White Witch, the so-called "Queen of Narnia", who fed him his favorite sweet, Turkish Delight, in return for him bringing his other siblings to Narnia. However, the Witch had a hidden agenda to kill all four Pevensie children who she believed were part of prophecy that would bring about her own demise if fulfilled. When the four Pevensies all finally entered Narnia, after meeting the Beavers, Edmund quietly slipped away from the group to reunite with the White Witch, expecting a payment of Turkish Delight for his treacherous deeds. Instead, she got angered that he had not brought his brother and sisters to her palace. In the search for the others, she turned a group of animals into stone which enlightened Edmund to how evil the Witch truly was. After suddenly being bound and nearly executed by the Witch, Edmund was freed from by a rescue party. After he was forgiven by his siblings and met Aslan, Narnia's guardian, Edmund was then proclaimed by the White Witch to still be under her possession and that he would be returned to her and executed. Luckily, Aslan was able to peacefully talk with the Witch to exchange his own life for Edmund's. Little did the Witch know that an incantantion from the dawn of time told that if his life was taken, he would be resurrected. Meanwhile, Edmund was named a commander at the Battle of Beruna against the Witch's forces. He even confronted her on the battlefield, hoping to make up for the traitorous ways he had previously acted toward his siblings. Edmund was was able to slash the end of her wand to pieces, rendering it powerless -- except in one way: the half that she still held was now jagged at the tip. The Witch fiercely plunged the sharp, broken tip of it into Edmund and he fell, seeming to be mortally wounded. Fortunately, Aslan arrived with a reinforcement army and killed the Witch quickly enough to allow the battle to end within a few moments. Lucy then ran to her dying brother and Edmund was saved by her magical healing cordial. After the battle, Edmund was completely redeemed of his once-traitor ways and named King Edmund the Just by Aslan himself. Edmund ruled Narnia alongside his sisters, just under his brother the High King Peter. Many, many years later, Edmund and the three others returned to their own Earth where they would remain for a year before visiting Narnia a second time. Second Visit and the King Caspian The Pevensies were all magically transported back to Narnia where they were fetched by the Red Dwarf, Trumpkin and told of the plight of teenaged King Caspian who was trying to ascend to his rightful throne in Narnia which had been usurped by his own uncle Miraz. The Pevensies and Trumpkin arrived at Aslan's How, the temporary camp of Caspian's Army, just in time to prevent Caspian's assassination. After the Second Battle of Beruna, Edmund and his siblings were sent back to their Earth before Caspian's official coronation. Third Visit and the Dawn Treader Edmund returned a third time to Narnia through a painting of a ship, the Dawn Treader, which acted as a portal to the World of Narnia. From there, Edmund and his cousin, Eustace, were pulled aboard the Dawn Treader where Edmund was reunited with his good friend, Caspian X, and where he continued with the ships' journey to the Silver Sea. Edmund then travels to the very end of the world were he gets a glimps of what Aslan's Country. Edmund then meets a lamb who tells him and his sister Lucy that they could not return being that they are to old. Aslan's Country After a railway accident which was the cause of the death of Edmund. He then comes to Aslan's Country(IN our world Aslan's Country would be called Heaven). Here Edmund finds he can run faster than a speeding arrow, and even run so fast that it almost seems as if he were flying. This also was an effect to everyone else who came to Aslan's Country. Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie, Edmund